hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017-2055 Name List (Pacific) (ClassDojo's Alternate Universe 1)
2017 * Adrian * Beatriz * Calvin * Dora * Eugene * Fernanda * Greg * Hilary Retirement On April 11, 2018, The names Eugene ''and Hilary were retired officially, The names ''Edmund ''and ''Holly ''will be used in 2023. Name List for 2023 * Adrian * Beatriz * Calvin * Dora * Edmund * Fernanda * Greg * Holly * Irwin * Jova * Kenneth * Lidia * Max * Norma * Otis * Pilar * Ramon * Selma * Todd * Veronica * Wiley * Xina * York * Zelda 2018 * Aletta * Bud * '''Carlotta' * Daniel * Emilia * Fabio * Gilma * Hector * Ileana * John * Kristy * Lane * Miriam * Norman * Olivia * Paul * Rosa * Sergio * Tara * Vicente Retirement In the spring of 2019, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, The WMO retired 3 names: Carlotta, John, ''and ''Norman ''were retired due to the high death tolls and massive damage, They will not be used again as a pacific hurricane, The names: ''Charlotte, Joey, ''and ''Nick ''for the 2024 season. Name List for 2024 * Aletta * Bud * Charlotte * Daniel * Emilia * Fabio * Gilma * Hector * Ileana * Joey * Kristy * Lane * Miriam * Nick * Olivia * Paul * Rosa * Sergio * Tara * Vicente * Willa * Xavier * Yolanda * Zeke 2019 * Alvin * Barbara * Cosme * Dalilia * '''Erick' * Flossie * Gil * Henriette * Ivo * Juliette * Kiko * Lorena * Mario * Narda * Octave * Priscilla * Raymond * Sonia * Tico * Velma * Wallis Retirement Due to the extensive damages and deaths, The World Meterological Organization retired the names: Erick, Henriette, Juliette, Mario, Octave, Priscilla, Tico, ''and ''Wallis. ''They will not be used again as a Pacific hurricane, The names ''Edgar, Hope, Jenny, Miles, Orlando, Penny, Travis ''and ''Warren ''for the 2025 season. Name List for 2025 * Alvin * Barbara * Cosme * Dalilia * Edgar * Flossie * Gil * Hope * Ivo * Jenny * Kiko * Lorena * Miles * Narda * Orlando * Penny * Raymond * Sonia * Travis * Velma * Warren * Xina * York * Zelda 2020 * Amanda * Boris * Cristina * Douglas * Elida * Fausto * Genevieve * '''Hernan' * Iselle * Julio * Karina * Lowell Retirement On March 31, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, The WMO retired the name: Hernan. ''The name: ''Holt ''will be used for 2026. Name List for 2026 * Amanda * Boris * Cristina * Douglas * Elida * Fausto * Genevieve * Holt * Iselle * Julio * Karina * Lowell * Marie * Norbert * Odalys * Polo * Rachel * Simon * Trudy * Vance * Winnie * Xavier * Yolanda * Zeke 2021 * '''Andres' * Blanca * Carlos * Dolores * Enrique * Felicia * Guillermo * Hilda * Ignacio * Jimena * Kevin * Linda * Marty * Nora * Olaf * Pamela * Rick * Sandra * Terry * Vivian * Waldo * Xina * York Retirement Due to the extensive damages and deaths, The World Meterological Organization retired 10 names: Andres, Carlos, Hilda, Ignacio, Marty, Olaf, Pamela, Rick, Vivian '',and ''York ''were retired officially, They will never be used again as a Pacific hurricane, They will be replaced with ''Adam, Clark, Heidi, Irving, Manning, Odell, Polly, Robert, Vanessa ''and ''Yates ''for the 2027 season. Name List for 2027 * Adam * Blanca * Clark * Dolores * Enrique * Felicia * Guillermo * Heidi * Irving * Jimena * Kevin * Linda * Manning * Nora * Odell * Polly * Robert * Sandra * Terry * Vanessa * Waldo * Xina * Yates * Zelda 2022 * Agatha * '''Blas' * Celia * Darby * Estelle * Frank * Georgette * Howard * Ivette * Javier * Kay * Lester * Madeline * Newton Retirement During the WMO Convention in March 2023, The WMO retired the names: ''Blas ''and ''Howard ''due to their impacts and loss of life, For 2028, The names ''Brody ''and ''Hamilton ''will be used. On April 5, 2026, The names ''Frank ''and ''Newton ''due to the association with the former colony, The names ''Fletcher ''and ''Niko ''will be used in 2028. Name List for 2028 * Agatha * Brody * Celia * Darby * Estelle * Fletcher * Georgette * Hamilton * Ivette * Javier * Kay * Lester * Madeline * Niko * Orlene * Paine * Roslyn * Seymour * Tina * Virgil * Winifred * Xavier * Yolanda * Zeke 2023 Retirement In the spring of 2024, The World Meterological Organization retired the names ''Calvin, Greg, ''and ''Jova ''due to the extreme damage they caused, They will be replaced with ''Chad, Giorgio, ''and ''Jamie ''for the 2029 season. 2024 Category:Name list